


Been Better

by LithiumDoll



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been better, with the things I've said<br/>When I took the lead instead of being led</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Better

**Music:** Kyla La Grange   
**Spoilers:** All episodes   
**Beta:** Thank you thank you thank you the combined awesome of killabeez and deathisyourart!

 **Download:** http://www.alter-idem.com/vids/killjoys_beenbetter.zip

or https://sendvid.com/31olq3rl if Youtube's being weeeeird


End file.
